Our Life
by Terri4
Summary: Maira wites a letter to her husband....Michael


Our Life…

Our Life…..

Author Terri

Disclaimer How many times do I have to say this….the characters are not mine but the story is.

Future fic Maria writing a letter to the man she loved…..Michael

Maria sat at her kitchen table, she was writing a letter, to the man she has loved the most in her life…..

To my love….Michael.

I woke up this morning, and turned to look at you, you look so handsome when you sleep, not that you aren't when your awake, but when you sleep you look so peaceful, so content. I needed to tell you something, but I didn't have the heart to, you've been so tired lately, we both have. I decided to write it down instead.

Today is our 10th wedding anniversary. Wow ten years we made it to double figures who would have guessed, certainly not my mom, she said 18 was too young to marry, she said it would never last, but we made it Michael and I've never regretted a moment of it, we've had some hard times, we never got to college, you took on an extra job at the garage fixing cars, as well as working in the Crashdown, I worked at the Crashdown, I still do, I like us working together, when we can that is.

I wanted to get a second job, to help towards the bills, you wouldn't let me, boy did we have some fights over that subject, but lets say the making up was out of this world, then it happened, you didn't have a choice because I did get a second job, or should I say the Crashdown became my second job, my first was going to be motherhood.

I became pregnant 6 months after we married, I don't know why it took that long…we were at it like bunnies from the word go.A month before we found out I was pregnant, we had a big fight, do you remember it? It started off with me wanting to get a job, you saying no, then it kinda escalated, then you said that you were the man, that you were supposed to be the provider, blah blah blah, I think that's when I threw that vase at you, it hit you on the side of the head, you toppled to the floor and just lay there, I ran over to you and you grabbed me and we made love right there in the middle of the floor, it was so intense.When I woke the next morning I felt different, I tried to tell you about it but as usual you were rushing out the door going to one of your jobs.I never gave it a thought after that until a month later, I gave you one hell ofa scare that day, we were both working in the Crashdown, the evening shift, it was really busy and we were short staffed, I was just finishing with a customer I turned and walked back towards you for the next order, our eyes met, I smiled at you and the next thing I knew, you were bending over me, screaming my name, you had tears in your eyes, you carried me into the back room, and then I felt it, it was like a jolt going through my body, my hand went straight to me stomach, you felt it too, you asked me what it was, I was scared I didn't know what was happening, you put your hand over my stomach, and then you saw it, a little glow in the shape of a handprint, I still laugh now, when I remember the look in your eyes, you we're terrified, then you smiled and kissed me, then you TOLD me I HAD to leave my job, no wife of yours was going to be working while they carried your child….that didn't go down well did it?, hence the next big fight we had, the making up was great though, but you were a lot gentler that time, after all I was carrying your child.

You didn't win the fight though, the next day I was back at the Crashdown working although how you managed to get all your shift to coincidewith mine I don't know.You drove me crazy, every time I went to lift something you were there, if I had to clean a mess on the floor, you were there, if more than two people ordered at one table, you wouldn't let me carry the tray to the table, you insisted you did it.In the end I stood in the middle of the floor announced to everyone I was pregnant, that I wasn't an invalid and told you to back off, if you didn't I would leave you.Again I'll never forget the look on your face, you looked stunned, the woman clapped and I heard a few of the men sayhormones, Mr Parker came out to see what was happening, after telling him, he hugged me and said congratulations and I know you think I didn't here what he said to you but I did, he said 'it gets worse', you went as white as a sheet.You did get better after that, though at times you forgot and still helped me if something was too heavy, by the time I was in my 8th month I was happy to let you, I was the size of a house, we had managed to save some money then, we got by on the basics, I bought a few maternity clothes, we even went together to buy baby clothes, we knew it was a girl and you bought that pink teddy, you said you couldn't resist it, you even got all misty eyed, you tried to laugh it off, saying you had something in your eye, you could never lie to me you know.

Everyday at the Crashdown someone brought something in for the baby, we got a lot of knitted booties and hats, dresses galore, my mom was great she insisted she bought the crib and everything else that we needed, we did try to argue with her, she said it was the grandparents right. Who are we to argue with a grandmother.

Isabel and Max were going to help bring our daughter into the world, we didn't know if there would be any complications, as it happened I went into labour two weeks early, I was serving in the Crashdown when I suddenly dropped some plates I was carrying, you came rushing out to me asking what was wrong, my waters had broke, then the first pain hit me then, my mother was there she insisted I went to hospital, we tried to tell her I wanted to go home, but again she said grandparents privilege, needless to say I went to hospital, you were there all the time, when our daughter decided to arrive I had been in labour for only one hour, I pushed twice and she came into this world, screaming, you had tears in your eyes, the doctor told us she was perfect, they wrapped her in a blanket and placed her in my arms, he was right she was perfect, we looked at each other over her head, again you said you had something in your eye.My mom though cried buckets when she saw her grandchild for the first time, I ended up crying along with her, then I heard you mutter, 'women! Always crying over something.'

Mom slapped you then, I laughed at the look you gave her. We hadn't decided on a name until the nurse came in carrying the biggest bouquet of roses, there was white ones and pink even blue ones, that's when we knew what to call her Lilly….Mom couldn't understand why not rose, where was the logic to it, Roses, Lilies, it didn't make sense, it didn't have to.

We brought her home five days later, you had been busy, the nursery looked wonderful, and in a vase on the small table next to her crib were Lilies.She's almost 9 now, she has a beautiful spirit, and I bless my life every day for bringing her to us, but most of all I bless my life for you. 

I'm afraid it's time I woke you, we need to open up the Crashdown, after all we are the owners now, we bought it from Mr Parker when he and Mrs Parker decided to move to Florida to be closer to Liz. Who says we would never make it. Cause look what we've got, we've got it all.

I love you my handsome husband, I'll love you for all eternity.

You Wife Maria XXXXX

P.S.I'M PREGNANT AGAIN!!!!!

END.


End file.
